Blue
by dearpanda
Summary: Byun Baekhyun yang menganggap dirinya hanya seorang monster mulai bersekolah dan tinggal di asrama. Namun Baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa sekolah itu bukan sekedar sekolah biasa. [Chanbaek; Hunhan; gender switch; AU; fantasy; school-life]
1. Sekolah, Asrama dan Dewan Murid

" **B** lue"

 **C** hapter **1** : **A** srama, **S** ekolah dan **D** ewan Murid

 **C** ast : **B** aekhyun, **C** hanyeol, **S** ehun, **L** uhan

 **G** enre : **F** antasy, **A** ction, **S** chool life, **R** omance

 **R** ating : T+/M

 **W** arning : **T** ypo **s** , **GENDER SWITCH**

A **/** N :

 _Cerita ini akan fokus dengan Chan+Baek & Hun+Han! Dan kemungkinan besar hanya Baek dan Lu yang aku buat gender switch di cerita ini. Please enjoy & leave your review, meow ~ _

**_._**

 ** _._**

Rambut magenta, bola mata sehalus _lilac_ , berjalan dengan pakaian abad ke-19. Apakah aku terlalu mencolok di mata mereka? _Ugh.._ tatapan mereka begitu menjengkelkan. Beberapa gadis mulai berbisik ketika koper yang aku tarik membuat suara gaduh. Aku terus menarik nafas dan berusaha tenang sambil mengikuti seorang pria yang dipanggil dengan sebutan Kwon- _saem_.

Aku ingin mengutuk seluruh keluargaku yang membuat aku harus bersekolah sekaligus tinggal di asrama ini. Aku kembali menghela nafas panjang ketika ingat bagaimana ayah menyeret diriku ke tempat ini. Bahkan ibu sama sekali tidak membantuku, ia malah mengacuhkanku.

"Baiklah nona Byun, disini kamar anda."

Aku menatap pintu besar dengan ukiran angka '4' pada kayunya, cantik dan elegan. Tanganku hendak meraih gagang pintu saat Kwon- _saem_ kembali bersuara.

"Kau akan tinggal disini bersama nona Kang. Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menggunakan telpon yang berada di ujung koridor. Telepon genggam dilarang disini."

Ucap laki laki dengan rambut kelabu yang terus tersenyum. Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku sambil mempertahankan senyuman terbaik yang aku miliki. Setelahnya ia tak berbicara, ia membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri. Satu tarikan nafas dalam sebelum aku membuka pintu kayu itu.

Ada dua kasur, dua lemari, dua meja belajar dan dua meja rias didalam kamar itu. Salah satunya telah terisi oleh barang-barang berwarna serba kuning. Ranjangnya juga terlihat berantakan. Ini akan berat, satu ruangan dengan orang yang tidak suka membereskan barangnya sendiri.

"Ah..Kenapa ini terasa begitu melelahkan."

Gerutuku sambil menjatuhkan diri ke atas ranjang. Bahkan korset yang aku kenakan terasa begitu menyakitkan sekarang.

Sekolah ini bernama _Asfaleia_. Sekolah yang menyediakan asrama khusus untuk para _Chaebol_ dengan fasilitas keamanan yang super tinggi. Tapi mereka hanya menyediakan sepuluh ruang asrama. Masing masing lima untuk laki laki dan perempuan, ini aneh menurutku. Dan yang lebih aneh lagi dengan mudahnya aku masuk kedalam lingkungan terbatas ini.

"Wah! Apa ada Ratu Inggris di kamarku?!"

Aku langsung melompat dan berdiri ketika suara melengking itu terdengar. Di ambang pintu berdiri seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan kuncir kuda yang berantakan. Ia berjalan sambil _cengengesan_ , dan dengan tidak sopannya ia menarik narik gaun yang aku kenakan.

"Kau tidak kepanasan ditengah musim panas memakai pakaian seperti ini?"

Ia berkata dengan nada jenaka. Tangannya tak mau berhenti memainkan rok gaunku.

"Aku terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini." Aku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.

Dia melepaskan tangannya dari gaunku, wajahnya berada dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Matanya berwarna biru dan ia tengah menatapku dengan lekat. Untuk beberapa detik posisi kami tidak goyah sampai ia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Seulgi, Kang Seulgi. Dan aku suka warna matamu."

Ia mengatakan hal itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Aku tidak mengerti itu sebuah pujian atau cemoohan.

"Baekhyun," Aku menjabat tangannya "Namaku Byun Baekhyun," dan ekspresi miliknya itu ekspresi biasa yang aku lihat saat orang asing mendengar namaku.

"Kau bercanda? Aku satu kamar dengan keturunan Byun?! Wow! Pantas saja baju mu seperti itu."

Aku belum sempat mengatakan apapun ketika Seulgi membuatku terkejut dengan gerakannya yang begitu lincah. Ia melompat –atau entahlah disebut gerakan apa itu- kedepan koperku dan membukanya.

"Hey! Bukankah itu tidak sopan?"

Aku hendak menarik lengan Seulgi saat ia menyodorkan satu set pakaian milikku.

"Pakai ini, kita akan berkeliling." Ucapnya dengan riang.

Aku berakhir dengan pakaian kasual dan mengikuti langkah Seulgi. Ia berceloteh tentang bagian bagian dari asrama putri. Setelah itu ia menarikku kedalam gedung sekolah. Kini aku merasa banyak sekali pasang mata yang tengah memperhatikanku –atau mungkin Seulgi.

"Semua masih berada di sekolah dan mengenakan seragam. Kenapa kamu malah berkeliaran dan menemaniku?"

Seulgi hanya menggaruk tengkuknya dengan cuek, "Aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan pelajaran. Aku tinggal disini demi kaumku saja."

Aku memiringkan kepalaku, tidak begitu paham dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh perempuan berambut pirang itu. Dia hanya tertawa sambil menarik lagi tanganku.

"Sudah dapat semua?" Tanya Seulgi sambil mengintip kedalam tas yang aku bawa.

"Aku rasa sudah."

Seulgi membawaku ke koperasi sekolah. Ia menemaniku untuk membeli seragam, dan aku sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu. Setidaknya aku tidak perlu melakukan hal melelahkan ini sendirian. Kami kembali berjalan, namun kali ini Seulgi tidak banyak bicara. Dia hanya sesekali menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal.

"Kang Seulgi."

Langkah Seulgi berhenti ketika seorang laki laki menghampiri kami. Perawakannya tinggi, dengan mata tajam dan wajah yang datar.

"Oh ~ halo ~"

Walaupun Seulgi menggunakan nada riang namun suasana terasa begitu berbeda. Rasanya seperti ada aura kelam yang keluar dari dalam tubuh laki laki itu.

"Sudah berapa kali aku peringatkan jangan membolos."

"Ahahaha, aku tidak ingat." Seulgi melirik ke arahku dan menarikku untuk maju, "Perkenalkan si mata _lilac_ ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Teman sekamarku."

Mata pembunuh, ia menatapku dengan aura hitamnya. Matanya memang indah seperti warna lautan, namun aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kontak mata itu dengan membungkuk dengan sopan.

Saat aku mengangkat kembali kepalaku, laki laki itu telah membalikkan badannya. Tidak sopan.

"Pastikan besok dia tidak terlambat, Kang Seulgi."

Laki laki itu berjalan menjauh saat Seulgi berteriak 'ok' dengan kencang. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan riang walaupun aku yakin laki laki itu tidak akan melihat lambaian tangan Seulgi.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku dengan kesal.

"Oh Sehun. Presiden dari _dewan siswa_ di sekolah ini."

"Dewan siswa?"

"Salah satu organisasi aneh disekolah." Seulgi melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat sempat terhenti. "Ayo kita harus kembali, kau butuh istirahat. Makan malam akan dimulai pukul enam."

 **.**

 **.**

Makan malam telah lama usai, jam semakin larut dan aku masih berdiri di depan telepon bodoh ini. Sudah berkali kali aku mencoba menghubungi rumah tapi tak ada satupun jawaban.

"Sial! Apa mereka membuangku?!" Aku meletakkan gagang telepon itu dengan kesal.

Aku berdehem dan melihat sekeliling. Bukankah gawat jika seseorang mendengar putri tunggal tuan _Byun_ mengumpat dengan kencang? Aku tertawa miris dan pergi meninggalkan koridor lantai dua itu.

Entah apa yang merasukiku namun tanpa sadar aku melangkah menuju lantai paling atas dari gedung asrama itu.

SISWA DILARANG MASUK!

Begitulah tulisan di pintu besi yang ada di depanku. Namun tanpa ragu aku membukanya, aku membutuhkan udara segar. Pikiranku begitu penuh dengan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Aku menatap langit. Begitu banyak bintang yang bersinar, bahkan terlalu banyak hingga aku tak sanggup menghitungnya. Aku pernah berpikir hari hari dimana aku akan dibuang oleh ayah dan ibu akan terjadi. Namun aku tak pernah berpikir ini akan berlalu secepat itu.

Aku memeluk lenganku sendiri dengan erat. Ini musim panas tapi mengapa anginnya terasa seperti musim dingin saat menyentuh kulitku. Sekali lagi aku merasa kesepian. Sekali lagi aku harus melewati masa masa melelahkan yang disebut dengan adaptasi.

 _KRAAAK!_

Aku membalikkan badanku. Mataku menatap sekeliling namun disni terlalu gelap.

"Siapa disana? Keluarlah!"

Tidak ada balasan. Aku bisa saja melupakan suara tadi dan kembali kedalam asrama. Namun ini terlalu aneh, angin mendadak berhenti dan tidak ada suara apapun. Aku menarik nafas dalam dan menutup mataku.

 _Tenang..tenang..tenang.._

Berkali kali aku berucap didalam hati. Samar samar suara malam kembali terdengar. Tidak. Bukan hanya suara malam. Sesuatu mendekat ke arahku dan ini berasal dari—

 _TAP!_

Berhasil. Sebuah anak panah berhasil aku tangkap, dari sebelah kanan. Aku membuka mata itu dan menatap panah yang aku genggam. Mataku sontak membulat dan melemparkan anak panah itu tepat sebelum benda itu meledak di tanganku.

Anak panah dengan mantra peledak. Sialan. Siapa yang berusaha menyerangku?

"Lumayan juga untuk seorang _Gongju_."

Sosok itu mendarat dengan lembut beberapa meter di depanku. Jubahnya berwarna merah marun dan hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Busur yang berada di tangan kirinya terlihat begitu indah dibawah sinar bulan. Aku menduga busur itu terbuat dari sejenis _moonstone_.

"Siapa kau? Apa maumu?"

Wanita itu menarik tudung jubahnya dan menatapku. Matanya terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk, ia memakai topeng yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Namun auranya tetap terasa seperti manusia walaupun aku melihat sedikit kilap di matanya.

"Manusia? Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain main."

Perkataanku membuat gadis berambut _hazel_ itu tertawa sinis. Tangan kanannya bersiap untuk mengambil anak panah dari belakang punggungnya.

"Aku tidak akan bermain main. Suatu kehormatan bisa membunuh _Gongju_ sepertimu."

Kesal. Kenapa rasanya begitu menyebalkan saat ia menyebutku seperti itu. Anak panahnya bukan apa apa untukku, cukup melompat aku akan terhindar. Ia menatapku dengan datar saat aku berhasil lepas dari serangannya.

 _"_ _Gongju,_ aku berpikir kau lah yang bermain main disini."

Suaranya begitu mengintimidasi dan membuatku kesal. Aku menutup mataku untuk beberapa saat dan kembali membukanya. Debaran itu terasa di seluruh tubuhku, warna _lilac_ yang lembut bersinar disekelilingku. Aku ini adalah makhluk cantik yang mengerikan.

"Manusia bukan tandinganku. Lebih baik kau mundur sebelum aku benar benar marah."

Tawa gadis itu kembali terdengar namun dengan _volume_ yang lebih keras. Kali ini anak panah yang ia ambil berbeda. Warnanya merah berkilau, _Painite_. Batu itu tidak akan langsung membunuhku, namun cukup untuk membuatku terluka.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk hadiah dariku!"

Aku telah bersiap untuk membuat perisai dan melakukan transformasiku ketika seseorang lebih dulu berdiri di hadapanku dan membuat semuanya gagal. Mataku berhenti bercahaya saat bau anyir darah tercium.

Aku tak bisa melihat gadis yang menyerangku karena laki laki yang berdiri di hadapanku terlalu tinggi. Namun suara gadis itu terdengar begitu marah ketika ia mencabut anak panah yang menancap pada bahunya. Anak panah itu patah ketika ia melemparnya ke atas tanah. Batuan _painite_ itu pecah menjadi berkeping-keping, membuat inderaku merasakan hal yang aneh.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan orang asing yang membuat keributan di asrama."

Laki laki itu melangkah maju dengan perlahan, membuat sang gadis menjadi awas dan mengarahkan anak panahnya kepada laki laki itu. Namun dengan mengejutkan ia itu melompat dan meninju tubuh sang gadis, membuat tubuhnya terpelanting dan menabrak pagar besi yang membatasi _rooftop_. Besi itu bengkok. Dengan susah payah gadis itu berdiri, kini aku bisa melihat matanya yang tepat menatap ke arahku. Menatap dengan penuh kebencian.

"Aku akan kembali untuk membunuh gadis itu!"

Aku tidak bergeming saat tudung jubah itu kembali ia kenakan. Badannya dengan ringan melompat dari atas _rooftop_. Laki laki tadi tak tinggal diam ia berlari menuju pagar dan menatap kebawah.

"Sudah hilang."

Selanjutnya umpatan umpatan laki laki itu tidak begitu jelas di telingaku. Aku merosot dan terduduk di tempatku berdiri. Ada tetesan darah milik laki laki itu disana. Apa dia seorang manusia? Kenapa dia melindungiku?

Tanpa aku sadar sepasang sepatu telah berdiri di hadapanku. Aku mengangkat kepala dan menatap keatas. Sinar bulan dengan sempurna menyinari tubuh laki laki itu dari belakang. Rambutnya yang berwarna perak begitu berkilauan, dan wajahnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, cahaya bulan terasa begitu menyakitkan di mataku.

"Kau baik baik saja?"

Aku berkedip beberapa kali. Tanganku menggenggam ujung rok yang aku pakai dengan erat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seperti itu saat kau adalah satu satunya yang terluka?"

Aku tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang ia miliki di wajahnya, namun ia mengulurkan tangannya untukku.

"Kedatangan seorang _gongju_ sepertimu membuatku merasa bertanggung jawab. Jadi jangan khawatirkan lukaku."

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Apa orang ini juga tahu siapa diriku? Mengapa tempat ini terasa membingungkan?

"Oy _gongju_ , sampai kapan kau ingin duduk di tempat dingin seperti ini?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku, menatap uluran tangannya. Rasanya ingin sekali aku menggapai tangan itu, namun begitu sulit untuk menggerakkan tanganku. Saat kedua tanganku berhasil menggenggam uluran tangannya, kepalaku terasa begitu berat. Tiba tiba aku bisa merasakan bumi yang berotasi degan jelas.

"Namaku Park—hei! _Gongju!_ "

 **.**

 **.**

Aku berjalan sendiri, meneliti satu persatu papan kecil yang berada di atas pintu tiap ruangan. Pagi ini, saat aku membuka mata aku sudah berada di atas tempat tidur. Seulgi bilang semalam dia menemukanku tertidur di depan pintu kamar kami. Aku tak ingat kenapa aku bisa tertidur disana, apa seseorang mengantarku kesana?

Entah karena apa kepalaku rasanya begitu pusing untuk sekedar mengingat ingat kejadian semalam. Aku hanya ingat seorang manusia berambut _hazel_ menyerangku dengan tiba tiba. Lalu apa yang terjadi setelah itu?

"Ruang kelasku..dimana tempat itu."

Aku berhenti berjalan. Menggerutu di dalam hati karena aku tidak dapat menemukan ruang kelasku sendiri. Sialnya Seulgi tidak bisa mengantarku sampai ruang kelas. Aku menghela nafas dan berharap pintu yang berada di ujung koridor adalah ruang kelasku.

STUDENT COUNCIL

" _Student council_ " Aku mengulang tulisan yang tertera di atas pintu ruang itu.

Rasanya aku sudah berjalan mengelilingi lantai dua dan masih saja belum menemukan ruang kelasku. Aku menatap datar pintu yang berada di depanku, dewan murid. Mengingatkanku kepada laki laki arogan yang tempo hari aku temui. _Pastikan besok dia tidak terlambat, Kang Seulgi._

"Benar. Kalau begini terus aku akan terlambat."

Aku melihat sekeliling. Harus kah aku menyapa salah satu dari mereka dan bertanya dimana ruangan 2-3? Tidak. Aku membenci manusia dan aku tidak akan berhubungan dengan mereka.

 _CLEK_

Aku sedikit terkejut dan mengambil langkah mundur ketika pintu ruangan dewan murid itu terbuka. Oh Sehun. Dia berdiri dan menatapku –tatapan yang sama persis dengan tempo hari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Suara Sehun terdengar begitu datar.

"Hanya berjalan jalan." Aku melempar pandanganku ke sembarang arah. Asal tidak bertemu mata dengan Oh Sehun.

Rasanya laki laki itu tidak berhenti menatapku. _Ugh_ aku benci jika di tatap seperti itu oleh orang lain.

"Biar aku antar." Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana yang ia pakai. Ia berjalan melewatiku.

"Antar kemana?"

"Ruang 2-3. Pelajaran dimulai sepuluh menit lagi."

Ia membalas perkataanku tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, membuatku harus sedikit berlari agar tidak tertinggal.

"Darimana kamu tahu?" Tanyaku saat aku berhasil mengejarnya.

"Tertulis jelas di wajahmu."

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan menyilangkan tanganku di dada. Laki laki ini sangat menyebalkan. Bahkan setelah ia mengantarku ke kelas ia tak mengatakan apa apa lagi. Saat aku berterimakasih ia malah tersenyum miring dan pergi begitu saja. Manusia memang aneh.

Waktu istirahat. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk pergi ke kafetaria ataupun untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang orang di ruangan ini. Beberapa dari mereka menatapku kagum, mereka adalah manusia manusia pintar yang menyadari keindahanku. Dan ada pula rombongan gadis yang menatapku sebagai ancaman untuk mereka. Aku hanya tersenyum, mereka memang bodoh.

"Byun Baekhyun ya?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, seorang laki laki berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku memperhatikan orang itu. Seragamnya aneh. Blazernya berwarna hitam, celananya juga berwarna sama. Dan di kerahnya terdapat pin dengan lambang aneh pula.

"Namaku Hong Jisoo."

Aku menatap uluran tangannya dengan datar. Aku tidak tertarik menjadi teman untuk seorang manusia. Tapi ia tidak menyerah, ia menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelahku. Satu tangannya ia letakan di atas meja untuk menjadi tumpuan dagunya.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu bersama Sehun."

"Kamu mengenalnya?" Aku mulai tertarik dengan orang ini. Apa dia salah seorang teman dari si tuan arogan.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah orang penting di sekolah ini. Presiden dari dewan murid." Jawabnya dengan senyum.

"Tidak. Maksudku apa kau mengenalnya secara personal?"

"Mungkin bisa disebut seperti itu."

Aku memperhatikan lagi orang itu dengan lekat. Seragamnya, walaupun aneh seragam itu tidak asing. Murid murid di kelas ini seluruhnya mengenakan blazer putih dengan celana maupun rok berwarna merah dengan motif kotak-kotak. Namun blazer hitam dan celana hitam, aku pernah melihatnya.

"Ah! Seragammu!" Aku refleks bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan memukul meja. Jisoo masih tersenyum, sedangkan murid lain memandangku dengan heran.

"S-sama dengan—"

Belum selesai aku bicara Jisoo menarik tanganku, "Lebih baik kita cari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara."

Jisoo dan aku duduk di bangku taman yang berada di tengah tengah gedung sekolah. Jisoo terlihat santai dan terus meminum jus plum yang ia beli, sedangkan aku hanya menatap kotak jus yang aku pegang dengan diam.

"Maaf untuk barusan. Aku tiba tiba berteriak."

Jisoo melempar kotak jusnya yang telah kosong dan menatapku, "Tidak masalah."

"Ah iya, seragammu—"

"Yap, sama dengan Oh Sehun. Tepat sekali."

Aku menatap Jisoo heran, aku yakin saat di kelas tadi aku belum mengatakan apapun tentang Oh Sehun.

"Ini seragam dewan murid."

Aku hampir tersedak air liurku sendiri. Seragam dewan murid? Mereka mengenakan seragam yang berbeda?

"Apakah kalian begitu spesial sampai harus mengenakan seragam yang berbeda?" Tanyaku sarkastik.

Jisoo tidak terlihat marah, ia malah terlihat kebingungan. Kedua tangannya memegang bahuku erat, ia membuat tubuhku berbalik dan menghadap ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa apa? Apa Kang Seulgi bodoh itu diam saja?"

Aku tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Dia terlihat menghela nafas.

"Biasanya gadis pirang itu akan bermulut besar. Dia sangat bersemangat saat memberitahu kami bahwa teman sekamarnya adalah _Byun Baekhyun_."

"Maaf, kami?"

Jisoo sepertinya mengerti dengan kebingunganku. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang berada di bahuku lalu tertawa pelan.

"Ya, kami. Dewan murid."

"Eh?" Sontak mataku membulat. "Untuk apa Seulgi mem—"

"Sttt." Jisoo meletakkan telunjuknya di depan mulutku. "Dengarkan aku."

Dia menjauhkan jarinya dan membuatku diam, ia tersenyum sambil menatap murid murid yang berlalu lalang dihadapan kami.

"Kamu pikir sekolah ini penuh dengan manusia kan?"

Aku sedikit terkejut dengan perkatannya, namun sebaik mungkin aku menahan ekspresi di wajahku. Pikiran tentang dia yang mengetahui diriku yang _sebenarnya_ menari nari didalam kepalaku.

" _Asfaleia_ berati keselamatan. Sekolah ini dibangun demi keselamatan. Kau tahu keselamatan siapa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, Jisoo tersenyum dan menunjuk dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan wajahku.

"Kaum _spesial_ sepetimu ini."

Aku memalingkan wajahku, " _Tsk._ Aku hanya seorang monster, tidak ada yang _spesial_ tentang itu."

"Monster itu mengerikkan," Jisoo memberikan jeda sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau terlalu _cute_ untuk disebut monster."

Mendadak pipiku rasanya terbakar. Orang ini sungguh bermulut manis, aku benci dengan orang seperti itu.

"Lalu apa hubungannya sekolah ini dengan dewan murid?" Tanyaku kesal.

"Kenapa kamu tampak kesal?" Jisoo menatapku –lebih tepatnya tatapan mengejek.

"Berisik. Jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Ya kami ada untuk melindungi kaum bangsawan secara personal. Kami disebut _secret service_ oleh kaum bangsawan."

" _Secret service_? Apakah kami bisa mengandalkan manusia?" Tanyaku dengan malas.

" _Whoops._ Kau salah, kami bukan manusia."

Secara tiba tiba Jisoo menarik tanganku membuat jus yang kupegang jatuh ke tanah. Ia menarik tubuhku ke bagian sepi di sekolah ini. Dibelakang gudang kesenian. Jisoo melepas genggamannya dan tersenyum.

"Perkenalkan,"

Angin berhembus kencang, cahaya putih menari nari di sekeliling tubuh Jisoo. Itu semua membuatku terpana. Dan saat ia selesai, pakaiannya berubah. Pakaian adat, mata berwarna abu abu yang tajam. Senyumnya tidak seperti senyum _Jisoo_ yang sebelumnya. Ia memegang kipas tangan berwarna merah di tangan sebelah kiri.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Hong Jisoo. Siluman ular putih, orang orang di dewan memanggilku _Joshua_."

Aku tergagap. Kuperhatikan Jisoo dari atas kepala hingga ujung kakinya. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya, kenapa ada siluman di tempat manusia belajar?

"A-apa orang orang di dewan juga.."

"Mereka semua siluman. Termasuk Oh Sehun."

Aku diam, kepalaku tertunduk sampai Jisoo kembali bersuara, "Sekolah ini hanya kamuflase. Ini akan memudahkan kami untuk menyembunyikan _kalian_ dari para _penjaga_."

Cahaya putih itu kembali dan mengelilingi Jisoo. Ia kembali ke _bentuk_ manusianya. Aku terus memperhatikan matanya. Hitam, ini aneh ia bahkan bisa mengubah warna matanya itu.

"Aku mengenakan lensa kontak." Dia tersenyum lebar sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Aku hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sepertinya aku harus mengenakan yang seperti itu."

" _Eh?_ kenapa? Aku menyukai mata _lilac_ milikmu."

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menghela nafas. Asrama, sekolah dan dewan murid membuatku bingung. Sudah tiga hari aku berada disini tapi aku masih saja tidak mengerti dengan situasiku sekarang.

 _"_ _Tugas kami sebagai pelindung, atau hewan peliharaan mungkin?"_

 _"_ _Hewan peliharaan?"_

 _"_ _Semua anggota dewan adalah siluman kau ingat? Dan kami memiliki kontrak dengan para keturunan youkai untuk selalu melindungi dan mengikuti perintah mereka. Bukankah itu terdenger seperti hewan peliharaan? Tapi walaupun begitu aku merasa senang, karena aku merasa hidupku sebagai siluman setidaknya berguna."_

 _"_ _Tunggu, tadi kamu bilang kontrak? Bagaimana kontrak itu terjadi?"_

 _"_ _Kontrak itu sudah ditentukan sejak para keturunan lahir. Karena saat keturunan lahir, satu siluman pun lahir. Dan pada akhirnya mereka akan bertemu dengan ajaibnya. Sekolah ini sebagai perantara agar hal itu terjadi dengan secepat mungkin."_

 _"_ _Kamu bertemu dengan uhm—pemilik mu disini?"_

 _"_ _Benar sekali, tuanku bernama Im Nayeon. Dia tinggal di kamar nomor satu. Saat hari pertama kedatangannya aku merasakan debaran aneh dan secara ajaib satu file tentang kontrak dan tuanku tersimpan di atas meja dewan."_

 _"_ _Dan aku, maksudku—"_

 _"_ _Bagaimana ya, sepertinya Secret Service mu belum siap untuk menemui tuannya. Terkadang hal seperti itu terjadi. Tapi tenang, itu tidak akan lama!"_

Percakapanku dengan Jisoo tempo hari kembali terulang begitu saja di kepalaku. Aku memeluk lututuku, menatap keluar jendela.

"Jadi dia masih belum siap ya." Aku bermonolog.

"Siapa yang belum siap?"

Secara tiba tiba Seulgi muncul dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menatap Seulgi, ia masih seperti biasanya. Selalu tersenyum dan itu membuat matanya mengecil.

"Apa menurutmu menyenangkan tinggal disini."

Aku mengangguk, "Setidaknya banyak yang sepertiku disini."

Seulgi tertawa pelan, ia berdiri dan menjatuhkan badannya ke atas ranjang miliknya sendiri.  
"Ahh..hari ini begitu menyebalkan, Sehun membuatku terjebak di ruang dewan murid."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, menatap Seulgi yang tengah menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Hukuman. Dia selalu memberikan hukuman karena aku _tak sengaja_ melanggar peraturan sekolah."

"Seulgi, sejak kapan kamu tinggal di asrama ini?"

Pertanyaanku yang tiba tiba membuat Seulgi mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sejak sekolah mengah, tahun kedua."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Lebih baik sekarang aku tidur, sudah terlalu malam untuk bertanya ini dan itu. Aku menarik selimut, dan ketika hendak mematikan lampu tidur Seulgi kembali bersuara.

"Apakah dia sudah menemuimu, Baek?"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sebelumnya, maaf karena aku pakai istilah istilah dalam bahasa jepang, karena aku gak menemukan yang 'sreg' kalau pakai istilah dalam bahasa koriya Selama nulis cerita ini aku selalu bayangin rambut magenta Baek panjang sampai pinggang, warna matanya lilac. Ah pasti kawaii maksimal! Hahahaha ~ semoga cerita ini dapet banyak respon positif dari kalian yaaa :3 yosh! Tolong tinggalkan review untuk cerita ini ~_

- ** _Lilac_** : sejenis warna ungu, kurang lebih warna violet muda (pastel).

- ** _Youkai_** : hantu atau roh atau monster atau sesuatu yang aneh (istilah dalam bahasa jepang).

- ** _Secret Service_** : sama dengan _body guard_ .


	2. Seekor Rubah

Aku sudah membaca kertas ini berulang kali. Isinya hanya nama, umur, dan catatan akademik. Tidak ada hal lain yang tertulis di dalamnya. Dia bilang aku akan bisa mengenalinya hanya dengan menatap lurus ke dalam bola matanya. Tapi terlalu sulit, hal yang _simple_ seperti itu terasa begitu menyulitkan untukku. Aku menghela nafas dan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di atas meja. Aku menatap keluar jendela, memandang tenangnya langit hari ini. Sinar matahari terasa begitu hangat dan membuatku ingin terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri sampai sebuah suara menggangguku.

"Bodoh, sampai kapan kau mau bersembunyi?"

Saat aku menolehkan wajah, laki laki angkuh itu sedang berdiri menyandar pada tembok.

"Berisik," Sahutku dengan disertai helaan nafas.

"Kau yang datang menemuinya, atau aku yang menyeretmu kesana." Laki laki itu berjalan mendekat, ia menumpukkan satu tangannya ke atas meja.

"Tolong jangan paksa aku."

Aku berusaha mengabaikan dia, namun laki laki itu memukul kepalaku dengan cepat. Aku mengaduh sambil bangkit dari tempatku.

"Ya! Sialan! Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Aku hendak membalas pukulannya, namun refleksnya sangat bagus. Ia menahan kepalanku dengan satu tangan, matanya yang tajam lurus menatap kedalam bola mataku.

"Nanti malam, aku ingin kau melaporkan tentang perkembangan gadis itu. Ini sudah lima hari sejak kedatangannya."

Aku hanya diam. Entahlah, saat ia leluasa mencari segala informasi yang dia butuhkan kenapa ia tidak melihat perkembangan gadis itu sendiri. Merepotkan.

"Aku—"

"Sehun _sunbaenim_!"

Kami berdua menoleh secara bersamaan, seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu. Dia menatap kami dengan beberapa kali kedipan. Baru aku sadari jarak kami terlalu dekat setelah beberapa kali gadis itu berdeham. Aku melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kepalanku dan mengambil beberapa langkah untuk memberi jarak.

"A-ada apa kemari?" Aku menggaruk tengkukku dengan canggung, sedangkan laki laki itu hanya bersikap tidak peduli.

Gadis berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Ko- _Saem_ ingin bertemu dengan _Sunbaenim_."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

" **B** lue"

 **C** hapter **2** : **S** eekor **R** ubah

 **C** ast : **B** aekhyun, **C** hanyeol, **S** ehun, **L** uhan

 **G** enre : **F** antasy, **A** ction, **S** chool life, **R** omance

 **R** ating : T+/M

 **W** arning : **T** ypo **s** , **GENDER SWITCH**

A **/** N :

 _Credit untuk gambar yang aku jadiin sampul itu ke_ _ **IcyRO-Kun**_ _di_ _ **DeviantArt**_ _( .com). Here's the second chapter! Please enjoy nyan ~_

.

.

.

Ada banyak keturunan _half-blood_ di keluarga Byun. Namun tidak hanya dalam keluarga Byun, keluarga lainpun memiliki keturunan _half-blood_ mereka masing masing. Keluarga Byun menjadi salah satu yang terpenting dari mereka karena dengan ajaibnya keluarga Byun merupakan keluarga yang kaya raya.

Sejak kecil aku selalu diperlakukan seperti sebuah berlian yang rapuh. Semua orang berusaha merawatku dengan baik. Mereka membatasi semua gerak gerikku, dan menganggapku sebagai nona besar dibandingkan dengan keluarga. Aku tidak pernah dianggap sebagai seorang anak dari kedua orang tuaku, mereka semua menganggapku sebagai pewaris dari seluruh aset keluarga Byun.

Dan pada umurku yang ke-17, orang tuaku mendaftarkanku ke sebuah sekolah elit di Korea. Sekolah mewajibkan siswanya untuk menetap di asrama. Namun sekolah ini mencurigakan, ada dua macam asrama. Reguler dan khusus. Desas desusnya hanya mereka yang memiliki harta dan kekuasaan yang bisa memasuki asrama khusus.

Namun ternyata tempat yang disebut 'Asrama Khusus' ini adalah tempat berlindung untuk para _half-blood_. Dan sekolah adalah tamengnya, kamuflase untuk menyembunyikan kami dari para _penjaga_. Masing masing _half-blood_ memiliki kontrak dengan satu orang –atau ku sebut dengan satu ekor siluman sebagai _secret service_ mereka.

Dan masalahnya dimulai disini. Sudah lima hari sejak kedatanganku namun tidak ada satupun siluman yang telah terikat kontrak denganku. Aku memang tidak telalu membutuhkan _secret service_ , namun ini sangat memalukan mengingat fakta bahwa satu ekor siluman telah menolak untuk bekerja padaku.

" _Ugh—"_

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas rumput yang hijau. Aku menemukan tempat tenang ini tempo hari, di belakang gedung asrama. Pohon di tempat ini rindang, namun itu tidak menutupi cahaya matahari yang bersinar.

 _SREK SREK SREK_

Baru saja aku akan menutup mataku ketika sebuah suara aneh terdengar dari semak semak. Aku segera bangkit, menatapi semak semak yang bergerak itu dengan tajam.

"Siapa di sana? Keluarlah!"

Tidak ada jawaban namun semak semak itu tidak mau berhenti bergerak. Aku mengambil beberapa langkah maju, lenganku hampir menyentuh semak itu.

"KYAAA—"

Sesuatu melompat ke arahku dan membuatku limbung. Aku menutup mataku, mungkinkah gadis yang datang pada malam itu? Pasti dia, dia mencoba untuk membunuhku. Namun aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bergerak di atas tubuhku. Seperti kaki kecil, atau semacamnya.

Aku mencoba membuka mataku. Mataku membulat ketika aku mendapati seekor rubah sedang berdiri di atas perutku. Dengan refleks aku menarik tubuhku untuk duduk dan membuat rubah itu jatuh ke atas pangkuanku. Ia tampaknya terkejut dan menolehkan kepalanya.

Pandanganku terfokus pada satu titik, bola mata rubah itu. _Heterochromia,_ kuning seperti kilauan emas dan hijau seperti zamrud. Rubah itu turun dari atas pangkuanku dan berjalan mendekati bungkusan plastik yang aku bawa.

"Kau lapar?" Tanyaku sambil mengeluarkan satu bungkus _kimbap._

Aku menyodorkan satu gulung _kimbab_ dan seolah mengerti rubah itu mengambil potongan yang aku berikan dan memakannya. Aku tersenyum, baru kali ini aku melihat seekor binatang memakan _kimbap_ dengan sangat lahap.

Dengan penasaran aku menyentuh kepala makhluk itu dan mengelusnya pelan. Ia sempat berhenti mengunyah makanan namun kemudian melanjutkannya kembali.

"Ternyata bulu rubah juga lembut ya?"

Aku kembali meletakan rubah itu di atas pangkuanku dan membiarkan dia memakan _kimbap_ yang aku bawa dari kafetaria. Tanganku bergerak mengelus punggung rubah itu, ia terlihat tidak keberatan. Warna bulunya sungguh unik, perak dan berkilauan. Pola di kepalanya berwarna _biru_ dan berbentuk seperti mahkota.

"Hey tuan rubah, apakah yang dikepalamu itu mahkota? Kau seorang raja?"

Rubah itu hanya diam, ia masih tenang dengan _kimbap_ yang tengah ia habisi.

"Ah, bodohnya aku berbicara dengan seekor rubah." Aku memukul mukul kepalaku pelan.

"Hey tuan rubah, bagaimana kalau kau jadi temanku?"

Rubah itu berhenti mengunyah dan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapku tepat di mata. Anehnya, ada perasaan yang tidak bisa kujelaskan saat rubah itu menatapku.

.

.

.

Pelajaran di dalam kelas selalu membuatku bosan. Belum lagi para murid di kelas yang tidak henti hentinya menatapku seolah aku adalah sebuah benda dari planet asing. Aku mengikat rambutku kebelakang, berusaha membuatnya tidak terlihat mencolok. Namun nyatanya mereka masih saja menatapku dengan pandangan _aneh_.

Joshua yang duduk beberapa bangku di depanku sesekali melirik kebelakang. Ia membuat gerakan mulut yang bertanya apakah aku baik baik saja dan aku selalu membalasnya dengan anggukkan. Atau ia akan melempariku dengan kertas yang berisi lelucon saat aku mulai mengantuk. Ini sudah yang ke-4 kalinya Joshua menoleh ke arahku, aku mengangkat ibu jariku –memberi isyarat bahwa aku baik baik saja.

Cuaca diluar sungguh cerah, seharusnya aku menghabiskan waktu dengan berlatih di taman ataupun memakan cemilan di beranda rumah. _Ugh_ , untuk pertama kalinya aku rindu dengan rumahku.

" _Hhh_.." Aku menghela nafas.

" _Ekhm_ , nona byun apa pelajaranku membuatmu bosan?"

Refleks aku bangkit dan membungkukkan badanku hormat, "Maafkan aku."

Aku melirik ke arah Cho- _saem_ dan kembali duduk ketika ia memulai lagi pelajarannya. Dan saat aku kembali menatap jendela, tak sengaja mataku menangkap seekor rubah kecil dibawah sana. Aku sungguh mengenali rubah itu, warna bulunya, mahkotanya dan matanya yang indah. Ia duduk disana sepeti seekor anjing yang tengah menunggu tuannya. Apakah ia menungguku?

Semua murid menghela nafas lega ketika bel berdering. Waktunya istirahat makan siang. Semua orang disana langsung berhamburan saat Cho- _saem_ pergi menginggalkan ruangan. Namun seorang dari mereka berlari kecil dan menghampiriku.

" _Baekhyun_ , tolong jangan menolakku hari ini. Ayo kita pergi mengunjungi para Dewan Murid." Joshua menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membuat wajah memohon.

"Maafkan aku, tapi hari aku benar benar tidak bisa." Jawabku sambil menarik tanganku yang berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kenapa? Para anggota dewan ingin berkenalan denganmu." Joshua membuntutiku saat aku berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tak tertarik dengan anggota dewan atau semacamnya." Aku melirik Joshua yang berjalan di sebelahku, wajahnya tampak murung.

"Eh maksudku—"

"Tidak apa apa. Sepertinya aku terlalu memaksamu, maafkan aku." Joshua sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti hatinya dengan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Aku memang bodoh, inilah alasan kenapa aku tak begitu tertarik untuk memiliki sebuah hubungan dengan manusia, siluman ataupun _half-blood_ yang lain.

Berjalan secepat yang aku bisa, aku membeli satu bungkus _kimbap_ lagi dari kafetaria. Aku memutuskan untuk pergi ke belakang asrama lagi hari ini, untuk menemui tuan rubah. Sesuatu dalam diriku mengatakan bahwa aku harus menemuinya lagi.

Aku ingin pergi secepat mungkin, namun kerumunan orang didepan kafetaria menghalangi koridor. Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang sedang mereka kerumuni.

"Permisi..permisi." Aku berusaha menyelinap diantara kerumunan itu.

Saat aku merasa bahwa aku berada di tengah tengah dari kerumunan itu aku berhenti untuk sejenak. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi. Dan aku baru sadar betapa bodohnya aku untuk berdiri diam ditengah kerumunan, dorongan dari mereka membuat badanku sesak. Aku kembali mencari celah untuk keluar, namun langkahku membawa diriku menuju ke barisan paling depan kerumunan itu.

"Maafkan aku! Sungguh aku minta maaf!"

Mataku membulat ketika melihat Joshua tengah bersujud sambil meminta maaf didepan seorang gadis. Bajunya terlihat lusuh dan berantakan.

"Bodoh! Ah sialan aku sangat kesal!" Gadis itu mengangkat tangannya tinggi, hendak melempar Joshua dengan kaleng minuman yang ia bawa.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bahkan aku tidak mengenali siapa gadis ini, namun kakiku bergerak begitu saja. Berlari menuju gadis itu dan menahan tangannya, membuat kaleng minuman yang hendak ia lempar terjatuh. Kini tatapannya beralih memandangiku.

"Siapa kau?!" Teriaknya dengan marah.

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Yang jelas apakah seorang gadis pantas untuk melakukan tindakan seperti ini?"

Walaupun ia menatapku dengan _menakutkan_ namun aku tidak akan goyah. Aku menatapnya dengan setenang mungkin. Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam dengan posisi seperti ini. Bisikan bisikan mulai terdengar dari sekelilingku.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan bukan urusanmu!" Gadis itu menghempaskan tanganku. Ia meraih kembali kaleng minuman yang tergeletak di atas lantai.

"Binatang kotor yang bodoh harus diberi hukuman." Ia bergumam dan kembali menatap Joshua.

Joshua hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas badannya yang bergetar. Ia ketakutan. Ia membuatku seperti melihat diriku sendiri. Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya ketakutan.

Aku berdiri tepat didepan Joshua, menghalanginya dari gadis itu. "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu."

"Baekhyun.."

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan tersenyum ketika Joshua memanggil namaku. Penglihatanku yang salah, atau memang ada lebam di pipi sebelah kanan Joshua? Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun?"

Kini giliran gadis itu yang memanggil namaku, aku kembali menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menatapku dari atas kepala sampai ujung kakiku. Lalu tersenyum meremehkan.

"Jadi ini rupa dari pewaris harta keluarga Byun? Sungguh mengecewakan."

Aku membulatkan mataku saat ia mengatakan hal itu. Dia mengetahui tentang keluargaku dan masalah warisaanya.

"Kau lebih memilih melindungi hewan yang tidak berguna itu, dasar menyedihkan!"

Mata gadis itu bercahaya, dan baru saat itu aku menyadari dia adalah seorang _half-blood_ juga. Tubuhku yang tidak siap menerima serangan terpelanting begitu saja ketika ia menendang perutku. Rasanya begitu sakit, orang orang disekeliling kami berteriak.

"Anak keluarga kaya memang lemah."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan gadis itu telah berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia membungkuk dan menarik daguku ke atas, matanya masih mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna jingga.

"Nona, aku mohon ini adalah kesalahanku. Baekhyun tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini."

Gadis itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Joshua yang sedang memohon kepadanya. Ia terus mengangkat daguku dengan tangannya, membuat leherku sakit.

"Im Nayeon. Sungguh memalukan."

Kerumunan itu membuka jalan dan satu gadis lagi muncul. Wajahnya datar, mengingatkanku terhadap seseorang. Gadis yang dipanggil Nayeon itu menghempaskan tubuhku dan bangkit. Mereka berdua kini berhadapan.

"Hong Jisoo, jangan seperti orang bodoh. Cepat panggil anggota dewan."

Aku melirik Joshua ia mengangguk dan segera berlari. Aku lega karena dengan begini Joshua tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi. Kini tinggal kami bertiga yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Kau mau mengadukanku? Sungguh klise." Nayeon tertawa.

"Apa lagi yang bisa aku lakukan selain itu." Gadis berambut putih sepinggang itu berjalan mendekatiku.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya, memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk cepat berdiri. Aku menerima uluran tangannya. Dingin sekali, tangannya sangat dingin.

"Kau tidak berani menghadapiku kan?"

"Aku tidak tertarik untuk berkelahi dengan sampah."

Semua orang disana terdiam. Nayeon dan gadis bertangan dingin itu saling bertukar pandang. Tidak ada yang berani bersuara maupun bergerak. Bahkan akupun terasa seperti terhipnotis oleh suasana yang mencekam.

"Bubar!"

Suara seorang laki laki membuat semua yang berdiri disana menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Oh Sehun tengah berdiri disana dengan wibawanya.

"Kuulangi sekali lagi, BUBAR!"

Dan pada seruan kedua semua yang ada disana berhamburan menjauh. Kecuali kami bertiga, Sehun menatap kami bergantian.

"Im Nayeon, pastikan kau datang ke ruang dewan untuk menerima hukumanmu." Ucap Sehun datar.

" _Tsk._ " Nayeon menghentakkan kakinya sekali dan pergi menjauh.

Tinggal kami bertiga, Sehun tak mengatakan apapun tentang aku dan gadis bertangan dingin itu. Anehnya tatapan Sehun tampak melunak ketika bertemu pandang dengan gadis yang berdiri di sebelahku.

"Pastikan kau memeriksa kondisinya, ia terkena tendangan gadis bermata jingga itu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan aku dan Sehun. Saat ia melewati Sehun, laki laki itu sempat menahan lengannya. Namun sang gadis dengan _cuek_ menghempaskan tangan sang ketua dewan murid.

.

.

.

Perutku masih sedikit terasa sakit, namun itu bukan apa apa. Aku sudah melakukan hal yang tepat hari ini. Aku menenggelamkan kepalaku ke dalam bantal dan mulai berpikir. Kenapa bisa seorang gadis melakukan hal yang kejam seperti itu. Dan Joshua, kenapa ia terlihat tak berdaya.

"Baekhyun!"

Aku membalikkan badanku ketika pintu kamar terbuka dangan kencang. Seulgi berdiri disana dan berlari mendekatiku. Ia menarik tubuhku untuk duduk di kasur dan memandangiku.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan wajah khawatir.

Aku mengangguk, "Tentu saja."

"Oh astaga!" Seulgi mengambil tempat untuk duduk di sebelahku, "Aku dengar Nayeon menghajarmu."

"Dia hanya menendangku."

"Hanya? Kau gila?"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku, memangnya kenapa jika aku ditendang. "Aku baik baik saja, sungguh."

"Kau tahu, Nayeon itu makhluk paling kejam yang aku tahu. Dia selalu berlaku kasar kepada semua orang yang menganggunya."

"Ah..begitu." Aku mengangguk paham, pantas saja sikapnya seperti itu.

Aku membaringkan lagi tubuhku, rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu hari ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat hal apa yang aku lupakan. Saat istirahat aku pergi menuju kafetaria untuk membeli _kimbap_ lalu aku bertemu dengan kerumunan orang. Tunggu, _kimbap_!

"Itu dia! _Kimbap!_ " dengan refleks aku berteriak dan bangkit dari posisiku membuat Seulgi terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Seulgi saat aku meraih mantel dan berlari menuju pintu kamar.

"Suatu tempat, sampai nanti!" Aku membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi.

Aku sedikit berlari menuju belakang asrama. Siang tadi, aku membeli _kimbap_ karena aku melihat rubah itu menungguku diluar gedung sekolah. Aku sangat yakin rubah itu ingin bertemu denganku.

" _hosh..hosh..hosh.."_

Nafasku terengah ketika aku sampai ke sana. Sepi sekali, hanya ada cahaya bulan yang menerangi tempat ini. Aku melihat ke sekeliling namun aku tak menemukannya dimanapun. Aku menghela nafas kecewa dan duduk di atas rumput, menatap bulan.

Aku memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan angin malam. Ketika cahaya bulan bersinar dan menyentuh kulitku, aku selalu merasa tenang. Seakan aku bisa melupakan masalahku, kesedihanku, bahkan lilitan di kakiku tak berarti apapun.

Tunggu..

Lilitan.. dikakiku?

Dengan cepat aku membuka mataku dan aku melihat seekor ular putih tengah melilit kaki kananku.

"Ular!" aku memekik.

Aku bangkit dan berusaha melepaskan itu, ular itu semakin melilitku. Rasanya kakiku akan remuk sebentar lagi.

Entah datang dari mana, rubah itu datang. Ia menggeram pada ular yang menyerangku. Ular itu bahkan diriku terkejut dengan kedatangan sang rubah. Rubah itu menggigit ekor sang ular dan membuatnya melepas kakiku. Aku hanya diam saat rubah itu melempar sang ular.

 _POOF!_

Kabut putih mengelilingi ular putih itu, dan tanpa aku sangka ular itu berubah menjadi Joshua dengan wujud silumannya. Persis seperti yang aku lihat beberapa hari yang lalu, matanya, pakaiannya dan kipas tangannya itu. Aku pernah melihatnya seperti ini.

"Sakit, sakit." Joshua mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Rubah itu masih saja menggeram kepada Joshua, dan membuat laki laki itu menatap rubah itu dengan jengkel.

"Ya! Kau ini keterlaluan, Cha—ACKKK!"

Rubah itu kembali menggigit Joshua di kaki sebelah kanannya. Aku segera mengambil rubah itu, melepaskan gigiannya dari kakinya.

"Kenpa kau malah mengigitku lagi?!" Joshua mengaduh.

"M-maafkan aku, rubah ini biasanya tidak seperti itu." Aku memeluk rubah itu, melindunginya dari Joshua. Aku takut dia akan menyerang rubah ini.

Joshua menatap rubah itu untuk beberapa saat kemudian ia menghela nafas. Ia menepuk nepuk tempat kosong yang berada di sebelahnya. Aku duduk disana dengan rubah yang berada di pangkuanku. Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Dimana kau menemukan makhluk ini?" Tanya Joshua sambil menunjuk rubah yang berada di pangkuanku, membuat sang rubah kembali menggeram.

Aku menepuk nepuk tubuh rubah itu untuk menenangkan, "Kemarin dia datang begitu saja dan memakan _kimbap_ ku."

Joshua hanya diam dan mengangguk, aku menatapnya khawatir.

"Tolong jangan benci rubah ini, biasanya dia sangat baik." Aku berusaha meyakinkan Joshua.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku datang kesini bukan untuk membicarakan rubah jelek itu. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Eih?"

Pandanganku mengikuti gerakan Joshua, ia membaringkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit dengan pandangan yang begitu tenang.

"Tentang tadi siang.."

Ah, benar kejadian tadi siang. "Apa wajahmu baik baik saja? Aku melihat memar disana." Tanyaku.

"Aku baik baik saja, jangan khawatir." Laki laki itu tertawa pelan.

Suasana menjadi sepi ketika Joshua berhenti tertawa. Bahkan rubah yang berada di pangkuanku pun terdiam, seolah ia mengerti dan ingin mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Gadis itu adalah Im Nayeon, tuanku. Aku pernah bercerita ini kepadamu.

"A-apa?! Tuanmu?" Aku membulatkan mataku. Aku juga baru ingat bahwa dia adalah tuan dari Joshua. Pantas saja aku seperti mengenal nama gadis itu.

"Dia selalu memukulku, melemparku dengan barang, menendangku bahkan mengacungkan senjatanya padaku jika aku berbuat kesalahan. Kesalahan besar atau kecil tidak mempengaruhinya."

Aku memutuskan untuk diam, dan menunggu Joshua melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Awalnya aku melawan saat ia melakukan hal seperti itu, namun semakin aku melawan semakin kuat dia memukulku. Akhirnya aku hanya diam, dan menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhku."

"Aku menyesal mendengarnya."

Secara tiba tiba Joshua bangkit dan duduk disebelahku. Ia menarik kedua tanganku yang sedang mengelus tubuh rubah dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Namun hari ini kau menyelamatkanku. Kau melindungiku dan ini pertama kalinya aku merasa ada yang peduli kepadaku."

Joshua mengatakan semua itu dengan mata yang berseri seri, "A-aku hanya—"

"Baekhyun, aku menawarkan pengabdianku kepadamu."

"M-maksudmu?"

Joshua menghela nafas sebelum berbicara, "Buatlah kontrak denganku. Maksudku, _Secret Service_ -mu itu tidak siap kan? Aku akan menjadi pelindungmu, walaupun sementara aku tidak keberatan. Aku ingin merasakan dicintai oleh tuanku. Tolonglah aku..Baekhyun, aku mohon."

Aku berkedip beberapa kali, untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tidak salah mendengar perkataan dari Joshua. Kami saling memandang untuk beberapa saat. Dari dalam matanya aku bisa merasakan kesungguhan dan keputusasaan. Dua hal yang tidak bisa disandingkan. Geraman halus dari tuan rubah membuatku sadar dan menarik lenganku.

"A-aku tidak yakin. Apakah akan baik baik saja jika kita membuat kontrak?"

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, tuan rubah menatapku. Entah mengapa aku merasa sedih ketika mataku dan mata tuan rubah bertemu. Aku mengelus kepalanya.

"Baiklah," Joshua bangkit dan membuatku menatapnya "Kau bisa memikirkan itu dulu." Ia tersenyum.

Aku mengangguk, "Terimakasih banyak."

"Tidak, tidak. Akulah yang berterimakasih." Laki laki itu mengacak rambutku, "Selamat malam, ini sudah larut sebaiknya kau segera kembali ke asrama." Ucap Joshua sebelum ia pergi.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke atas rerumputan. Tangan kananku aku letakan di atas dada sebelah kiriku. Kenapa jantungku tiba tiba berdetak dengan kencang. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak dapat berpikir.

Aku mengangkat rubah itu, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan wajahku. Rubah itu menatapku, aku tak tahu rubah memiliki ekspresi namun wajahnya terlihat berbeda kali ini.

"Aku harus apa, tuan rubah?"

Bersama dengan hembusan angin, seekor gagak hitam terbang melintas di atasku. Cahaya bulan membuat siluet yang indah dari burung itu.

.

.

.

"Satu gelas lagi."

Aku mengangkat gelasku, dan wanita itu menuangkan lagi _wine_ kedalamnya. Aku meneguknya dengan tidak sabaran. Hampir empat tahun aku menunggu, namun tak satupun kabar yang aku terima.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , berhenti minum."

"Dia benar, tidak baik jika yang lain melihatmu mabuk."

"Diam!" Aku meninggikan suaraku dan menatap kedua bocah itu jengkel.

"Kenapa kalian hanya bermalas malasan? Buatlah hidup kalian berguna."

Kedua bocah itu hanya bertukar pandang, lalu tersenyum dengan bodoh.

"Aku yakin gadis itu akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Insting saudaraku ini selalu benar _hyung._ "

Aku bangkit dan hendak menghajar mereka. Namun aku harus mengurungkan niat itu karna seseorang membuka pintu ruanganku dengan terburu buru. Seseorang dengan jubah berwarna merah marun dengan topeng di wajahnya. Ia berlutut di depan singgasanaku.

"Sudah ku bilang."

"Diam bocah!" Bentakku.

Aku mengalihkan perhatianku kepada gadis yang baru saja membuka tudung jubahnya dan menengadah menghadapku.

"Aku harap kau membawa kabar baik setelah kepergianmu selama empat tahun."

"Tentu tuan, gadis itu satu satunya pewaris dalam keluarga Byun telah datang."

"Akhirnya." Aku bergumam, "Siapa yang menjadi pelindungnya?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?!" Aku membulatkan mataku, kesempatan bagus.

"Ya, tidak ada siluman yang mengikat kontrak dengannya. Dan sepertinya mereka belum mengajarkan apapun kepada gadis itu."

"Bagus, beritahu kabar ini kepada markas pusat!"

"Baiklah tuan."

Gadis itu pergi meninggalkan ruangan gelap ini, menyisakan aku dan kedua bocah berisik itu. Diluar sana bulan bersinar cerah.

"Pewaris keluarga byun dengan level C, sungguh memalukan."

" _Hyung,_ apakah artinya kita akan membersihkan binatang binatang itu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk dan meraih gelas _wine_ ku, menyelesaikan gelas terakhir untuk malam itu.

"Ah sial aku sungguh tidak sabar!"

"Lebih baik kalian persiapkan diri kalian, karena kita akan berangkat akhir pekan ini."

.

.

.

Semoga chapter dua ini enggak bikin kalian bosen yaaa! Aku minta maaf banget buat perannya Nayeon di ceritaku, padahal dia aslinya imut banget (dia juga biasku hehe). Jangan bosen buat tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Nyan ~

 _Heterochromia :_ memiliki dua warna mata yang berbeda _(Heterochromia Iridium)_


End file.
